My fucking Valentine
by 3R-DT
Summary: En mitad del Hellatus. Ya sabéis cómo va ésto. WINCEST JODIDO WINCEST.


**My Fucking Valentine**

Era catorce de febrero. No quiere decir que Sam Winchester esperara ninguna caja de bombones o alguna rosa, lo que quiere decir es que no iba a aceptar ninguna estupidez hoy, porque hace un año éste había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida y hoy ni siquiera podía mirar a la cara de Dean sin sentirse…

Hasta para él era complicado describir como se sentía. Creía tener derecho a decirle al idiota que tardaría mucho en perdonarle, pero, cuando presenciaba cómo el mayor se castigaba a sí mismo…

Acababan de regresar de un trabajo, de otro de esos trabajos dónde su hermano dejaba salir toda su frustración con una violencia que le asustaba. Tuvo que volver a frenarlo, evitar que inocentes salieran heridos en el frenesí de la caza.

Dean dejó sus cosas en el armario de la limpieza y se metió en la ducha sin decir nada. Ya habían hablado en el coche. Mejor dicho, ya había dicho Sam todo lo que tenía que decir mientras aguantaba las recriminaciones que sin duda merecía.

El agua caía helada, podía simplemente girar el grifo hacia la zona caliente, no lo hizo. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo, Gadreel estaba cada vez más lejos, no tenía noticias de Crowley y la espada y permanecer aquí sólo era un tipo de tortura más refinada.

La sangre y los fluidos del último monstruo se escurrían por el desagüe junto con la suciedad de la alcantarilla dónde lo había cazado y dónde estuvo a punto de matar a una de las víctimas que parecía infectada. Veía los ojos aterrados de la muchacha cuando le dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer por ella era matarla y cuando la iba a degollar Sam le detuvo.

Podían salvarla. Pudieron curarla, costó, pero lo hicieron. Lo único que podía pensar ahora era que el menor creía que estaba perdiendo su propia identidad. Tenía gracia, como si alguna vez hubiera sido algo más que un instrumento de matar.

Cerró el grifo y salió encontrándose de frente con Sam que le alargó una toalla. La cogió sin una queja por estar desnudo y empezó a secarse bajo la atenta mirada del condenado imbécil.

Sam no se había dado cuenta de lo que había adelgazado Dean, desde hacía unos meses parecía haber perdido unas veinte o veinticinco libras. Las costillas se marcaban bajo la piel y aunque aún parecía estar fuerte su aspecto era el de alguien que acabara de pasar por alguna enfermedad importante.

Cuando un tío mira a otro como tú me estás mirando ahora no suele ser por buenos motivos

Define "buenos motivos" – Sam le miró a los ojos con un "no voy a aguantar tus gracias" pintado en las pupilas

Déjalo – murmuró poniéndose los pantalones

Intentó salir del baño y el menor lo cogió de la muñeca acorralándolo con la pared. Dean cerró los ojos, últimamente esa era la única manera en que Sam lo tocaba. Reproches, interrogatorios, preguntas, aunque al menos le estaba tocando. Los dedos del castaño analizaban la marca-quemadura-cicatriz de su brazo.

¿Te sientes distinto? – preguntó suavemente el menor, tratando de eliminar cualquier indicio de reproche en su acento

No

¿No crees que puede haberte vuelto más violento? – Dean sabía a dónde iba Sam, pero no, no era la marca lo que lo volvía más salvaje, le miró con furia, como el animal acorralado y malherido que era y el más alto lo soltó

Esto no funciona Samm…

No, y Sam lo sabía pero, a pesar de la desconfianza, el rencor, las ganas de golpearlo, no podía olvidar que lo quería, que lo querría siempre a pesar de todo lo que había hecho.

Y qué vas a hacer ¿huir otra vez?

No hui

No puedes engañarme Dean, huiste, no querías sufrir este infierno… - masculló sin poder evitar el rencor en cada sílaba, porque todo este maldito asunto se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno

Es mi infierno, y va a ir conmigo dónde vaya.

Lo entendió de repente, las palabras de Dean en el embarcadero, la petición de volver, la sumisión a sus condiciones. Todo era un castigo más que asumía como merecido.

Funcione o no, te vas a quedar – gruñó Sam – Mis condiciones ¿recuerdas?

Sí, señor

No vuelvas a llamarme señor, Dean, no soy papá – dijo repentinamente furioso, más furioso aun cuando bajó la mirada y asintió dócil – no hagas esto

¿Qué quieres de mí, Sam? Lo estoy intentando…

¿Qué estás intentando?

Yo…

¿Qué podía decirle? Arreglar sus destrozos era algo que no podría hacer, volver a ganarse su confianza, resucitar a Kevin… No podía volver atrás en el tiempo y si pudiera intentaría salvar su vida otra vez, como fuera.

Nada.

¡Nada! – gritó el más joven con una carcajada histérica – nada, tú sólo actúas, ¿para qué vas a pararte a pensar en lo que haces?

Quería que dijera algo, que reaccionara de alguna manera pero sólo permanecía frente a él aguantando el diluvio de acusaciones. Lo siguiente fue darle una bofetada. Dean levantó el rostro apretando los puños. Lo volvió a abofetear con el revés de la mano, le reventó el labio, y el mayor lejos de defenderse se puso firme, mirando al frente, las manos cruzadas a la espalda.

No pretendía… - Sam se sintió como una mierda, nunca era de los que golpean y esta situación le superaba

Está bien

No, no lo está – dijo cogiendo el rostro de su hermano – no lo está, no puede estar bien

Lo besó, la sangre de su hermano era dulce y metálica, y salada… no, eso eran sus propias lágrimas. Había intentado apartarse, si no material si emocionalmente de Dean y todo lo que conseguía era resultar aún más herido y desgarrar más al mayor, si eso era posible.

Basta, Dean, no puedo más – lloró sin soltar su cara y sin dejar de besarlo – no puedo más

El pecoso se dejó besar sin corresponder a la caricia como no había correspondido a los golpes. Sam se dio cuenta.

¿No querías esto? ¿No querías que reconociera que no puedo dejar de quererte?

Si

¿Entonces?

No puedo aceptarlo Sam, no tengo derecho

Pero yo sí tengo derecho

Lo acarició posesivamente, lo besó, el cuerpo del pecoso se rindió a sus brazos, amoldándose instintivamente a su iniciativa. Una mano se enredó en el corto cabello aún húmedo, la otra se introdujo en la parte trasera del pantalón apoderándose de sus nalgas.

¿Quieres Dean? – preguntó en su boca, él pareció negarse así que cambió la pregunta - ¿Tengo derecho?

Si

Entonces bésame

Obedeció con un ansia que el más joven no esperaba. Había imaginado más contención no que se arrojara a su boca como si fuera su última oportunidad de respirar. Las manos del mayor no sabían encontrar su lugar, era como si le faltaran y tuviera que acariciar sus hombros, sujetar su nuca, enredarse en su pelo y todo al mismo tiempo.

Le sujetó las muñecas separándole unos centímetros. Dean se detuvo jadeante, los ojos tan oscuros como el verde de sus iris permitía.

Hoy es San Valentín – dijo de repente el castaño

¿Qué? – balbuceó confuso

Es San Valentín, ¿recuerdas el año pasado? – Dean sonrió, cómo olvidar el estreno del búnker, le extrañaba que el lugar no los hubiera desterrado de allí para siempre, Sam sonrió también – y no sabíamos que hubiera mazmorra

Ahora lo sabemos…

Sí – le soltó las muñecas y volvió a acariciar su rostro pasando el pulgar por el labio magullado - ¿y si?

Por toda respuesta Dean puso su cinturón en las manos de su amante. El año anterior Dean lo había poseído en cada habitación, cada superficie en la que pudiera sujetarlos a los dos. Sin tregua, hasta acabar semiinconscientes y enredados bajo una ducha caliente. Entonces el pecoso lo había secado con mimo y se lo había llevado con él al único sitio de su nuevo hogar dónde no lo había tocado: su dormitorio y habían pasado el resto de la noche acurrucados sobre la cama.

La celda aún tenía la mesa a la que habían encadenado a Crowley. Dean se sentó aguardando a que tomara una decisión. Sam miró el cinturón en sus manos, no iba a azotarlo, ni hablar.

Dean…

Se lo que te gustan estas tonterías románticas Sam, pero no me he atrevido a regalarte nada porque creí que…

Dean… - repitió pesaroso

Así que me regalo yo, quiero que disfrutes tanto como disfruté el año pasado con tu regalo.

No te engañes Dean, seguro que yo disfruté más – se acercó despacio, metiendo una pierna entre los muslos del rubio – y lo más seguro es que ahora también lo haga

Le ató las manos con el cinturón. Acababa de ducharse y el sudor provocado por la excitación bañaba su espalda. Le empujó hasta quedar tumbado de espaldas sobre el escritorio, arqueando la espalda sobre sus muñecas. El castaño desabotonó los vaqueros sacándoselos hasta las rodillas. Repitiendo las acciones de Dean cuando el año anterior lo tomó en la cocina acarició la parte interior de sus muslos haciéndole gemir de placer.

Como también hiciera el pecoso entonces, le tapó la boca con la mano mientras masajeaba sus testículos. El que gimió ahora fue él de sólo imaginar cómo se sentía el mayor, de recordar cómo se sintió él. El pene de Dean creció un par de centímetros bajo su mano. Lo imaginó corriéndose sin poder evitarlo y sonrió aumentando la cadencia de sus caricias, la fuerza con la que sujetaba el miembro que se endurecía más y más bajo la dulce tortura.

Dean empezó a retorcerse, incapaz de mantenerse quieto por más tiempo. La palma de Sam abandonó su boca y se posó en su pecho para ayudarle.

Samm… - gimió el rubio pidiendo, suplicando instrucciones – por… por favor.

No, no hables, sólo siente – Dean asintió cerrando los ojos – no cierres los ojos quiero ver…

Mordiéndose los labios le miró, suplicante, obediente, entregado, el más joven estaba maravillado de no haber hecho esto antes, de no hacerlo cada día de su vida. El pene del pecoso palpitaba en su mano a punto de explotar. El corazón bajo su palma parecía querer salirse del pecho. Sam se inclinó y lo besó en la boca, denso, profundo avasallador, empujando sus labios obligándole a abrir, succionándole la voluntad en un beso que descontroló tanto a Dean que se corrió sin poder evitarlo.

No se detuvo por eso, ni por el lloriqueo lastimero, se lo bebió también. Vale, puede que Dean fuera mucho más comedido con él hace un año, pero tuvo un día entero. El pantalón le apretaba de una forma que no tardó en desnudarse él también. Miró el cuerpo sobre la mesa, abierto, rendido, sudoroso.

Se subió sus piernas a los hombros, la mesa era la ideal para lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Le metió dos dedos en la boca hasta casi la garganta, no hacía falta instrucciones, como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida los labios del mayor se cerraron alrededor ensalivando y chupando.

Una vez preparados los introdujo en el esfínter. A pesar de su entrega Dean no pudo contener el amago de grito. Volvió a taparle la boca mientras le penetraba con los dedos preparándolo para su pene. El rubio intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no retorcerse, pero los enormes dedos de Sam dilatando su ano sin piedad se lo ponían muy difícil.

Sam estaba muy excitado, introdujo un dedo más obteniendo otra exclamación ahogada vibrando en la piel que amordazaba a Dean. Estaba preparado.

Voy a…

Por favor…

Dean…

Hazlo

Lo hizo, se introdujo dentro a pesar de la resistencia del apretado músculo. El mayor dejó salir un suspiro ayudándole a profundizar, doblándose más, llevándose las rodillas al pecho. Sam siguió empujando sin perder el contacto visual, los dedos clavados en las caderas, dirigiendo, moldeando. Otro gemido más de Dean y se correría. El orgasmo le sacudió con violencia.

Dios, Dean… - balbució vencido sobre él

Me, me aplastas – se quejó el mayor casi sin aliento.

El castaño se apartó y lo ayudó a bajar. Se volvió a poner la ropa y soltó las manos de Dean frotando un poco sus muñecas.

No podía ser, no lo comprendía. El pecoso observó cómo Sam salía de la mazmorra sin más. Le detuvo en la puesta.

Sam

¿Si Dean?

No ha cambiado nada ¿verdad? - Sam sacudió la cabeza sin mirarle y se fue.

Lentamente volvió al baño, esta vez necesitaba algo de calor. Dejó caer el chorro casi hirviendo sobre su espalda mientras se enjabonaba concienzudamente. Escuchó el carraspeo del castaño al otro lado de la mampara. Cerró el grifo.

No me arrepiento de lo que hemos hecho, pero no puedes pretender comprar el perdón con sexo Dean.

El rubio no contestó. Tras el cristal empañado Sam sólo podía ver que tenía la cabeza inclinada y las manos apoyadas en la pared. Abrió la mampara y no se giró.

Mírame

Para qué – el más joven boqueó sorprendido al comprender que el otro simplemente estaba llorando.

Por favor, Dean, mírame

Se giró, el rostro empapado no sólo por la ducha, los ojos enrojecidos mostraban todo lo que llevaba semanas reprimiendo.

No me importa que lo único que quieras de mi sea un compañero de trabajo Sam, en serio, pero no… - respiró hondo tratando de dominarse – contigo no puedo hacer esto sólo por sexo, no puedo.

Creíste que…

Creí que todavía me querías, no volverá a pasar

Te quiero, pero no es la primera vez Dean, no lo es y por mucho que quiera tenerte y por mucho que te quiera no voy a dejar que me manipules – con cada una de sus palabras el mayor iba palideciendo – ha sido un error.

Entiendo

No, no lo entiendes en absoluto

Tus condiciones – masticó las palabras envolviéndose en una coraza de frialdad – cuando tengas otro calentón ya sabes dónde estoy

Sam se enfadó, de verdad, no sólo porque creyera que era lo que debía ser, no sólo porque se sintiera violado, estafado, traicionado por la persona que más le importaba. Se enfadó porque no lo había utilizado, porque le quería y no le había utilizado de ninguna manera y se enfadó sobretodo consigo mismo porque se dio cuenta de la acusación que acababa de hacer y de cómo debía haberla interpretado Dean.

Dios Dean, no se cómo arreglar esto

¿El qué?

Cómo hacer que me entiendas, cómo comprenderte, parece que hablemos idiomas totalmente distintos.

Ven – dijo volviendo a abrir el grifo para quitarse el jabón seco de la piel – no pienses

La ropa se empapó en cuestión de segundos, y el mayor se la quitó con dificultad entre risas y besos y gritos por la temperatura del agua, y caricias, y súplicas de perdón sin vocalizar, y declaraciones de amor sin palabras.

Y ambos sabían que esto no cambiaba nada, porque nada de lo que les había ocurrido, ninguna de las barbaridades cometidas, absolutamente ningún hecho, pasado, presente o futuro, podía cambiar lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

**Fin**


End file.
